onepiecespamfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Videogamep
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Reputation of Team Gurren page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:40, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:01, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Omfg you're kidding me JapaneseOPfan 03:34, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Admin plz Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:42, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Vid plz Yo You could find new recruits for the wiki possibly here http://delete-yourself.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Roranoa Drake II (talk) 12:18, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Nice Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Custom JavaScript on the Wiki Hey Vid, is it alright if we ask to get javascript review enabled on the wiki? Since you're the other crat on the wiki I figured I'd run it by you first. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:JavaScript_review_process http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general You can do the request if you want. It will be helpful when we do fun projects on the wiki. I was thinking that we could try to build that new slider for op wiki here. Not sure if you're still interested in helping with the main page redesign stuff 13:32, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Awesome 23:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Custom JavaScript Well first I'm going to mess around with new functions we can add to the chat here. I want to add some new emotes too, but not sure how to do that yet. Now that javascript is enabled here we can try to assemble this slider http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Component/Slider here. The directions to build it are here http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Portal . Some big announcements were made on the main page forum this week (the creator of the slider even commented on it). I've got some people who might be willing to help us along with the creator's contact info, so at least we got that going for us 14:30, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Sorry about making a mess on our wiki while construction of the slider was going on. Everything can go back to normal now XD And thanks for you patience :P 15:09, August 27, 2016 (UTC)